Many organizations provide their members with mobile devices to allow their members to remotely access organizational resources, such as email servers and databases. In order to mitigate security concerns, an organization may require that all communication between the organization-provided mobile device and the organizational resources be conducted on secured channels. One way of securing communication channels is by using security certificates.
When a newly-deployed mobile device is provided to a member of the organization, the mobile device may need to be provided with one or more security certificates in order to authenticate the mobile device. Providing the mobile device with one or more security certificates may be done manually, for example by an IT department of the organization storing the security certificates on the mobile device. However, the manual approach may be time consuming and also may require the member to physically give up possession of the mobile device. Alternatively, the mobile device may be provided with the security certificates remotely, over a network. However, current techniques which use challenge-and-response-based authentication protocols are complex and vulnerable to attack.
Therefore, there is a need for solutions for remotely authenticating newly-deployed mobile devices in a secure manner.